cartoonadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic
Sonic & SpongeBob riders is Crossover Game & the 4th Installment of the "Sonic Riders" Series from Sega, Dosney Interactive, & Nickelodeon on Wii, Xbox 360 & PS3. And also a lot of other Crossover Characters in TV shows, Games & Anime. Gameplay This new Game Introduces SpongeBob & the Rest of the SpongeBob Cast in the "Sonic Riders" Series for the Very First Time with New Stages from the SpongeBob SquarePants Series. Two Worlds have Collided because the Power of the Chaos Emeralds have Fused their Worlds into One. A New Team called "Team Sponge" is formed by SpongeBob, Patrick Star & Squidward Tentacles. A Rivalry Between Sonic & Jet have Collided with SpongeBob & they are prepared to Stop the Evil Dr. Eggman & his new Evil Buddy Plankton (From the SpongeBob SquarePants Series) when they are about to Destroy Everything. Intro #1 In Night Time at Station Square, Sonic, Tails & Knuckles are looking for a Chaos Emerald "Well According to my Tracker, we are very close to the Chaos Emerald." and Tails. "Well come on guys." said Sonic. But the Jet, Wave & Storm approach "We Meet again, Sonic the Hedgehog." said Jet. "Jet?!" said Sonic. "So it looks like the Babylon Rogues are back for more." said Knuckles. "I am the Fastest Thing Alive & I'm gonn Prove it." Said Jet. "Heh." said Sonic. There about to Race until they saw Yellow, Pink & Light Bluee Streaks of Light. "What is That Sonic?" asked Tails. "Well lets find out." said Sonic. So Sonic & Jet went after them on their Hoverboards. Sonic & Jet get closer to those Streaks of Light. "Who are you guys?" asked Sonic & Jet. Those Streaks of Light are only SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star & Squidward Tentacles. "My Name is SpongeBob SquarePants." answered SpongeBob & then he, Patrick & Squidward Zoomm away. "Whao I guess he is Fast." said Jet. "A New Challenge, Eh, well lets race." said Sonic. Intro #2 It was Night Time in Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob & Gary were Sleeping until they Heard a Crash. "What's that?" said SpongeBob. They went outside to check it out & they found a Yellow Chaos Emerald. "Wow Preety Jewel." said SpongeBob. Just then Patrick Appeared. "What is going on SpongeBob?" asked Patrick. Before SpongeBob could ever ask, Squidward Appears. "What's with all the Racket?!" 'Story Roleplay' 'Sonic the Hedgehog Story' 'Chapter 1' Same as Intro #1 'Chapter 2' Sonic is Almost to SpongeBob & his 2 pals until Robots Surrounded them Sonic: Oh Man! Tails: We'll take them on! Knuckles: We're a Team! The Big Yellow, Pink & Light Blue Blasts comes from SpongeBob, Patrick & Squidward Sonic: Whao, thanks dude! SpongeBob: Your welcome. (Leaves with Patrick & Squidward) Tails: Who are they Sonic? Sonic: I have no Idea. 2 Worlds are Colliding Sonic: Whao! Tails: What's happening? Sonic: I'm not sure, but we don't want to know! Later in the Morning in Megalo Station Tails is driving with Sonic & Knuckles Sonic: So what's going on? Tails: It's wierd, I think it has something to do with the Stone he's holding. Knuckles: (Yawns) We better take him Down but how? Sonic: You mean the Yellow Guy? Tails: No we musn't, he has a Chaos Emerald. Sonic: Well it's time to see what's going on here? So Sonic, Tails & Knuckles must head off to Megalo Station when they saw Robots Tails: Look out Sonic! Sonic: We better get going! Tails: (Stops the Car) Let's go! Sonic, Tails & Knuckles hop on their Hoverboards & head out to Station Square